Rise of the Dark Duo
by CreatorZorah
Summary: During their first Halloween at Hogwarts Harry and Ron were too late to reopen the bathroom's door after they had chained it up. Hermione had to face the troll alone. Warnings: Blood, Extreme violence, Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's probably one-shot. Maybe something more. I'll let you decide if I have to continue it. A Chapter of Daphne's Slave is ready, but has to be beta-ed.

**Warnings:** Contains blood, extreme violence and character death.

**Summary:** During their first Halloween at Hogwarts Harry and Ron were too late to reopen the bathroom's door after they had chained it up. Hermione had to face the troll alone.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and other characters.

* * *

**Rise of the Dark Duo.**

It was unfair. Even here in Hogwarts she was still alone. She hoped that she would find friends here, find someone who would speak to her, but all her hopes were crushed now. It was just the same. Nobody understood her. Other children laughed at her, called her names because she was so far ahead of them. It wasn't her fault that others were so stupid. In the end she gave up and decided to learn. Knowledge became her passion. She would force them to recognize her later. Hermione was glad that teachers always seemed to be pleased with her. They helped her, they spoke to her, defended from other children and praised her.

Then she got the letter from Hogwarts. Hermione was thrilled with the idea that she was different. She decided that other children couldn't understand her, because she was different. She was a witch. But... she was disappointed. Teachers at Hogwarts didn't care. They didn't stop the name calling. They didn't seem to notice her at all. Sure some of them praised her, but she felt here even worse than in a normal school. She didn't feel safe here.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice a troll stepping into the bathroom. When she finally noticed the beast, she was horrified at sight of the door being closed by Ron Weasley and someone else. Hermione screamed, because she knew that she stood no chance against a Mountain Troll. In a closed room like this her fate was sealed and her only hope was those who closed the door. But nobody came as the troll was advancing at her crushing the sinks. The beast stopped right before her, but she couldn't move petrified by terror.

Then the troll snatched her with a hand and she screamed feeling a few ribs break under his fingers. The pain was terrible but it helped her to snap out of the panic. It was, however, too late to do something, because she was horrified when she saw what the troll wanted to do. The beast was placing her hand into it's mouth.

The time slowed down. Was she going to die now? Eaten by a troll? She knew that nobody would come in time to save her. It's only mere moments before her hand would be bitten out. Then she would just bleed out and die. Maybe it would be for the best to die… the troll would put down the misery of her life. She wouldn't have to worry about bullies, friends and everything else. Nobody would call her know-it-all…

But then something snapped in her. She didn't want to die. She wanted everyone acknowledge her, she wanted to prove that she was better than those who laughed at her. And… she wanted to have her revenge. It was a foreign feeling, but it felt right. She came here for friends and what did she get? Arrogant pure-blooded pricks, stupid bullies and now they closed her in a bathroom with a troll probably to kill her. No, she wouldn't make them happy. She wanted to see them on their knees before her, pleading for mercy. Anger and hate clouded her mind and she screamed in rage, her magic answering her call.

She didn't see that somebody opened the door and entered the bathroom; she didn't see anything at that moment when her hand glowed with purple light. The next moment the trolls head exploded splashing the girl with blood that was flowing out of the neck. The beast fell down and its hand freed her. Hermione stood up slowly and turned to see people who entered the bathroom. It was Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. A memory came to her: '_It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly._' Magic answered her feelings again and the red-head was blasted forcefully into the wall, his neck snapping instantly ending his life. Then her eyes turned to the petrified raven-haired boy. He was lucky that she calmed down a bit after she heard satisfying crack of Weasley's neck. She could think a bit more clearly now and she remembered that Harry didn't do anything to her… directly. And at the same time Hermione felt now hurt, wounded, not as angry and full of hate as a few moments ago.

"Why did you want to kill me?" she cried out.

He stepped back and answered, "I… I didn't."

"Lies! I saw you and Weasley closing the door leaving me with the troll," she said pointing her wand at him.

"We… we d-didn't know you were here. We… we c-came t-to save you."

"By leaving me with a troll in closed room?" she asked sarcastically. "It was going to eat me alive!" she cried and punched him forceful to his face, sending him to the floor.

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't want that! I honestly wanted to warn you when I heard that a troll was in dungeons and dragged R-ron… with me."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!" he exclaimed with tears on his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to stop him saying those things. I was just scared to lose my first friend! I've never had a friend before… Please, believe me! D-don't kill me, please…"

Somehow she believed him and now the realization downed on her that she'd just killed someone. She'd killed Ron Weasley. And Harry Potter was begging her to spare him. Hermione was horrified by what she'd done. She dropped her wand and threw herself at Harry. He closed his eyes, but she just hugged him and cried, whispering, "I didn't want to k-kill him."

He was stunned and looked from the troll to Ron. Harry couldn't believe that his first friend was dead. He had no idea what to say or do, but he realized that she was honest. She was just scared … Would he act different in her shoes? He recalled his incident in zoo with Dudley, when he vanished the glass. He realized later that it could result in a fatal bite for his cousin, because he had no idea if the snake was poisonous. But… he would vanish the glass even if he'd know that the snake was poisonous. So he just hugged her back, realizing that they were very similar. Friendless and bullied.

His thoughts were interrupted by teachers rushing into the bathroom. He heard a gasp from Professor McGonagall. He looked at her but she was just standing in the door looking at the corpse of Ron Weasley. Surprisingly Snape looked exactly horrified. Quirrell wasn't perplexed at all. He just looked at the troll but stayed emotionless. Snape moved quickly over to Ron, checked him and then shook his head to other professors. She paled and sent with a move of wand some kind of ghostly creature out of the room.

"What… on earth happened here?" she asked finally, failing to keep tears flowing down her cheeks.

He felt Hermione stiffen and he knew that he couldn't tell the truth. Hermione would be expelled or worse and it was their fault in first place. Because Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut and because he himself couldn't stand up for her. Harry felt guilty because he didn't even think about checking if she was alright. He just went along. The boy realized with disgust that he wasn't any better than Malfoy's or Dudley's goons.

"I… I and Ron…"

"I think we should wait for the headmaster to hear it as well," Snape interrupted glaring at Harry.

"There is no need, Severus, I'm here," said Dumbledore stepping into the bathroom. His eyes hardened when he saw the dead body of the red-head. He turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "Tell us, what happened here."

"As I was saying… I and… Ron made Hermione cry earlier this day," Harry began to tell, "She went to the bathroom… Then we heard from Patil at the feast that she was here in the bathroom crying. Then when we heard that a troll was in dungeons we rushed here to warn her, but the troll was already here. We tried to save Hermione, but… then… Ron was caught by the troll… and it smashed him into the wall… When it took Hermione into his hands… she exploded with… accidental magic, I think. And that… you see what happened to the troll," he lied keeping his eyes down.

"Why didn't you tell us about it instead of rushing here yourself?" the headmaster questioned.

"There was no time!" he exclaimed. "I… I realized that she was here too late… We weren't in the Great Hall anymore. We had to get here quickly. She… Hermione would be dead if we'd be a few moments later. We didn't want… to fight the troll, we just wanted… to warn Hermione," he said and broke down in tears. He wanted them to believe him. They had to believe.

"Minerva, take Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to the Hospital wing, please."

Professor McGonagall nodded and approached the two students. She placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and whispered, "Would you come with me?"

Harry nodded and said, "H-hermione?"

She sobbed and stood up. Without another word they were led by Minevra to the Hospital Wing and placed into beds next to each other by Madam Pomfrey. Both Harry and Hermione were hesitating to utter a word. Soon after that they were administered a dose of Dreamless Sleep potion, but before Harry was asleep he heard Hermione whispering weakly, "Thank you…"

* * *

**A/N:** If you think Hermione was too powerful, think of Ariane Dumbledore. She killed her mother with accidental magic. Why would it be impossible for Hermione to do the same to the troll?

**P.S.** Review it to make me want to continue :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I used some names from my other story. The story will be dark but not overly so. I think the real life is quite dark. Some people see only the light side in our every day life. I've seen the darkest side of it and have to say that it's ugly.

**Thanks for reviews! I was happy to read them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Next day Hermione woke up first. At first she didn't realize she was in the Hospital wing, but then events of the last day came rushing to her and she panicked. What would they do to her? Would she just be expelled or be put into some prison? She didn't want that. Her life was bad enough without being imprisoned. To be killed by that troll would be a better fate. Then she remembered that Harry lied to them and relaxed a bit, however another thought came to her mind, '_Can they read my mind using magic?_' She couldn't let them do that; she didn't want them to know that she'd killed Weasley. She had to get to the Library and find out about mind magic. She knew that something like this had to exist. Obliviators worked with memories.

She glanced at sleeping Harry and realized that if they could read minds she had to deal with his memories as well. She had to protect their memories. Hermione was thankful to him but mistrustful. She forgave him everything because he lied for her, but he had yet to earn her trust if he wanted to be a friend. How could he just go along with Weasley when the red-head said those things about her again and again? He said himself that he didn't have any friends before. How could he allow anyone to be so cruel to the person who was in the same shoes? '_Was he lying to me?_' she wondered.

She realized that something changed last evening. She didn't have that desperate with to make friends anymore. It horrified her, but she couldn't help but want everyone that wronged her to be punished. It was difficult to ignore warm feeling of satisfaction over the red-head's death. He paid for his sins. She felt sick with herself: how could she be glad that someone died? How could she be glad that she killed someone? She moved her hands to her face and stared at them.

"You're awake," she heard someone speak near to her. Hermione winced in fear that somehow they knew. She turned to the speaker and saw Madam Pomfrey watching at her. "How do you feel?" the Medi-Witch asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered.

"Are you sure?" the nurse inquired worriedly.

"Yes."

"How are your ribs?"

"My ribs?" Hermione asked in confusion, sitting up.

"They were broken. I didn't realize it at first because your magic was remarkably keeping them intact. But when I performed a full examination, I discovered that you had four broken ribs. I fixed them while you were sleeping," Pomfrey explained.

"Oh… Thank you. I feel fine," Hermione said and looked at Harry who turned around on his bed and gave her confused glance. Then his eyes grew wide and he looked away from her. She saw that he was scared of her. But before she could start to worry he sighed and looked at her and nodded. Hermione understood that he would keep her secret.

"I'll notify the headmaster, that you're awake," she said causing Hermione to panic again. Would he able to tell that they were lying?

Harry was looking at Hermione, debating with himself if he had made the right decision to help her. He couldn't still comprehend that Ron was dead. She had killed Ron, but at the same time, he couldn't betray her now. He and Ron were the cause of her near-death experience. Harry was sure that if Hermione hadn't had that outburst of accidental magic, she would be dead being crushed and eaten by the troll. He had been horrified to see the troll trying to bite her hand off and he was sure that she hadn't been herself that moment. He wondered, however, if she was regretting killing Ron.

He sat up and turned his head when he heard someone approaching them. Unsurprisingly it was the Headmaster. He looked unusually grim and his mind was clearly far away. Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat down.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry that you had to live through this horrible accident during your first year at Hogwarts," he said wearily. "I should have made the school more safe for students."

"How did the troll get to the Hogwarts in first place?" Hermione asked.

"That was a terrible accident," Albus Dumbledore answered uncomfortably. "We're unsure how the troll managed to get past wards, but we're investigating it."

"What about Ron?" Harryquestioned.

The headmaster sighed and looked at Harry. "There was nothing could be done for him. I'm sorry." He paused and then continued, "You both were asleep for a day. You were too distressed, while Miss Granger was additionally exhausted by the accidental magical explosion..." He stopped and let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

Did he know? Harry noticed that the same question was worrying Hermione too. After a few moments she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, your magic protected you. Accidental magic is meant to be this way," Dumbledore answered and gave her a reassuring smile that didn't look genuine though. "Alas sometimes magic gets out of control... But that doesn't matter here and now. We tried to keep your involvement in the incident secret, but rumors somehow made it to the student body. I have to warn you, that some of these rumors may cause you distress. Furthermore, I have to ask you to avoid Mr. Weasley's family."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Sadly, students at Hogwarts are rather quick to make a judgement based on false rumors. It was a common occurrence even when I was a student. But don't worry, they'll forget it in time. As For Mr. Weasley's family, they wrongly place the blame for death of Mr. Weasley on both of you," he said. "But it's not your fault. Neither of you has done anything wrong." He looked at Hermione and continued, "You were just distressed in the bathroom and couldn't know about the troll." Then he turned to Harry, "And you were trying to warn your friend about the danger and probably saved her life. Who knows if her magic would save her if not for your and Mr. Weasley's appearance?"

Harry stayed silent at that, wondering how much different his life after this incident. Would anyone befriend him after what happened to Ron? He looked at Hermione. Would she talk to him? He had to admit that he was terrified by what she did, but couldn't get himself to blame her. Who knows what would he do if he was there to face the troll alone seeing someone closing the door, the only way to safety. Then suddenly, he realized that his lie changed his life forever. Their fates were chained now by their secret.

Soon the Headmaster left and they were discharged. It was a lunch time but neither of the two was eager to go to the Great Hall, so they were approaching it very slowly.

"Hermione," Harry said, "I don't feel like going there..."

"Neither do I." She sighed and asked, "Why... why didn't you tell them?"

Harry looked down and muttered, "It was our fault you were in the bathroom."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. When they entered the Great Hall, it fell silent, everyone was looking at them. Hermione shivered, feeling slightly insecure. To befriend someone seemed to be an impossible feat now. But then she frowned. Why did she need to befriend them? Those who ignored her, called her know-it-all and mudblood. Not that she understood the last term. How was that supposed to be an insult? No, she wouldn't try to get attention anymore. "I will show you later, why you should have paid me attention. You will pay me attention," she whispered so silent that even Harry didn't hear her.

* * *

It wasn't a good year at all for Dumbledore. First his friend Nicolas Flamel became worried because there were attempts to steal the Stone, then someone actually managed to get into the Gringotts for the Stone. Fortunately, Hagrid got there in time... And now the death of a student. For the first time since 13 June 1943. The problem was that Ron Weasley was a pure-blood. The blood status meant nothing for Albus, he would be equally mourn a death of a muggleborn. But for those in Ministry it was different.

"Let's continue," Amelia Bones said interrupting his thoughts.

"How did the troll get into the Hogwarts?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "It's disconcerting that such a dangerous beast can get into and roam freely in the school that is supposed to be a safe place for children of respected families. Maybe the current Headmaster isn't fit anymore to hold the position?"

"I have to remind you, Mr. Malfoy, we agreed that the Headmaster is not responsible for the accident," Amelia said and turned to Dumbledore, "Are there any new information?"

"No," he answered. "We still don't know who let the troll in. I had my suspicions about Quirinus Quirrell, but after he was questioned under veritaserum there is no reason to suspect him."

"If he isn't an occlumens," noted Amalia.

"Occlumency isn't a commonly used art," said Pereus Greengrass, one of the Gouverners.

"But there is a possibility he's an occlumens, we shouldn't dismiss something only because it's unlikely," argued Amelia.

"Still we can't hold him responsible for something if we don't have any evidences," Macmillan said.

"I'll make sure to watch him," Albus said and received nods. "Well then..."

He was interrupted by Molly Weasley. "What about my request?" she asked.

"Molly, there is no need..." Dumbledore tried to avoid this topic. He was very upset that he couldn't keep her out of this meeting.

"There is a need! My son has died!" she snapped. "His death is direct consequence of the breach of the rules by one irresponsible girl who couldn't follow rules and attend the mandatory Halloween feast! As an aggrieved party I demand to expel her from the school and snap her wand."

Seeing that she managed to sway the majority of the Board of Governors, he sighed and said, "I'm sure you understand that Miss Granger isn't responsible for the death of your son."

"I do hold her for responsible," Molly stated. "I she wouldn't break rules, my son would be alive."

That left Dumbledore no choice because he couldn't let the girl to be expelled for no reason. "The investigation proved that it was your son's fault she was in the bathroom that day. He publicly insulted her."

Her face became purple and she exclaimed, "How dare you to say that my son..."

"I dare! I understand you grief, but don't put the blame on innocents! Your son's death is direct consequence of his own actions and inaction. He knew that he was wrong and tried to save Miss Granger. By accusing her you're just disrespecting his sacrifice," he said sending her an angry glare causing her to back down. She was obviously reminded who she was talking to. He turned to the Governors and continued, "It is most upsetting that a student has died, but we shouldn't punish the innocent girl just because she has been unable to attend the feast. Instead we should focus on finding the real culprit."

No one seemed to argue, even Molly Weasley stayed silent. Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. At least the school wasn't going to lose another student.

* * *

A/N: That was difficult...


End file.
